combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Polls
Featured Poll Archives 2013 July 26th - August 1st Which side has an easier time winning in the 'VIP Escort' mode? Alpha side has it easier. Bravo side has it easier. The mode is balanced, it depends on the players on the teams. I haven't played the mode yet. July 4th - 26th Which type of primary GP weapon do you hope is sold for a permanent duration? - Suggestion inspiration from Z-Rex. Assault Rifle. Sub-Machine Gun. Shotgun. Machine Gun. Sniper Rifle. Launcher. June 27th - July 4th On a scale of zero to five stars, how would you rate the new User Interface? Zero stars: My eyes... THEY BUUURN!!! One star: I hate it! Two stars: I don't like it. Three stars: I'm rather indifferent towards it. Four stars: I like it. Five stars: I love it! June 20th - 27th How often do your bullets not register? - Suggested by Blue_August. No Reg? Never heard of it. Rarely. On occasions. Quite often. OMG, THEY JUST DON'T DIE! June 13th - 20th In what year did you start playing Combat Arms? 2008. 2009. 2010. 2011. 2012. 2013. I don't remember. June 6th - 13th Which weapon category do you want to get a new weapon in the next patch? - Community suggestion by 3DG-1337. Assault Rifle. Sub-machine Gun. Machine Gun. Sniper Rifle. Shotgun. Pistol. Melee. Etc.. Specialist - Operative. Specialist - Assassin. May 30th - June 6th Are you satisfied with the new rewards algorithms in Combat Arms? Yes, the new EXP/GP rates are good. No, there is still room for improvement. No, and the old EXP/GP rates were better. May 23rd - 30th Of all of the Classic Operatives, which would you most like to see re-released for sale? - Community Suggestion Classic Scorpion. Classic Viper. Classic Raven. Classic Hawk. Classic Souza. I hope I never see them again. May 16th - 23rd Is the Combat Arms 3.0 user interface better than the previous one? Yes, the 3.0 version is better I have no preference either way. No, the previous one was better. May 9th - 16th Suggested by EpaX: Which Weapon Category is your favourite? Assault Rifles Sub Machine Guns Sniper Rifles Machine Guns Shotguns Pistols Melee Weapons Explosives/ETC. May 2nd - 9th Has Nexon been attempting to provide the best service for it's customers lately? Yes, Nexon has had good service as of late. Nexon's service has been average as of late. No, Nexon has not had good service as of late. April 25th - May 2nd Are MYST-ABC cases worth the price? Yes. No. April 18th - 25th How helpful are Weapon Animation GIFs on the wiki? Very helpful. Somewhat helpful. Average. Somewhat unhelpful. Very unhelpful. April 10th - 18th TopsyKretts3 has been the official CAWiki pollster for one year to this day. How have the polls been this past year? Excellent. Good. Average. Bad. Horrible. April 5th - 10th Do you like the Wiki's new theme? Yes. No. March 28th - April 5th Do you have an alternate account? Yes. No. March 21st - 28th Does the Battle Master item cost too much? Yes, it is overpriced. No, for what it enables, the price is right. March 14th - 21st Would you play $45+ for a permanent Epic or Demonic weapon? Yes, I would pay $45+ for either. I would pay $45+ for a Demonic, but not an Epic weapon. No, I would not pay that much for any weapon. March 7th - 14th How often do you participate in the One Day Sales? I've participated in every One Day Sale. I participate in most One Day Sales. I occasionally participate in One Day Sales. I don't participate in One Day Sales. February 28th - March 7th Are there too many guns in Combat Arms? Yes, there are too many guns. No, there are not too many guns. No, there are not enough guns yet. February 21st - 28th Has the Operation: Overclock content update improved your performance in Combat Arms? Yes, my computer now handles the game better. No, my performance is still the same. No, my performance has gotten worse. I have yet to play the current version of Combat Arms. February 16th - 21st Do you believe that Nexon sometimes rigs their events? Yes, I believe that some of the events are rigged. No, do not believe that Nexon rigs any events. February 7th - 16th Is the 'realism' of a game a deciding factor in what shooters you play? Yes, realism is an important factor. No, realism is not an important factor. No, I prefer a lack of realism. January 31st - February 7th How would you rate the Red Canyon map? Red Canyon is a great map. Red Canyon is a good map. Red Canyon is an average map. Red Canyon is a bad map. Red Canyon is an awful map. January 24th - 31st Is use of the crusher and striker mutagens in Quarantine a bad thing? Yes, mutagens are bad for Quarantine. No, mutagens are not bad for Quarantine. No, mutagens are good for Quarantine. January 17th - 24th Would a 'sell back' option on GP guns, similar to the ones on NX guns, be useful? Yes, a GP weapon sell back option would be useful. No, a GP weapon sell back option would not be useful. January 10th - 17th Is the 'one day' duration option still needed for GP and/or NX weapons? Yes, the one day option is still needed. The one day option is only needed for GP weapons. The one day option is only needed for NX weapons. No, the one day option is no longer needed. January 3rd - 10th Between camping and rushing, which do you participate in more? Camping. Rushing. 2012 December 27th - January 3rd, 2013 Which is your favourite game mode? Elimination One Man Army Search and Destroy Capture the Flag Spy Hunt Fireteam: Cabin Fever/Black Lung Fireteam: Nemexis HQ/Desert Fox/Desert Thunder Quarantine Elimination Pro Last Man Standing Bombing Run Seize and Secure Hired Guns: Blood Money Hired Guns: Death Row December 20th - 27th Do you find it too hard to get enough NEMEXIS Tag? Yes, I find it too difficult. No, I do not find it too difficult. December 13th - 20th Do you pay attention to the story line of Combat Arms and it's maps? Yes, I pay attention to the story. No, I do not pay attention to the story. There's a story? I thought we just shoot the not-us. December 6th - 13th Do you prefer to play in Super Elite Moderator rooms, or regular rooms? Elite Moderator Rooms. Regular Rooms. November 29th - December 6th Were you satisfied with this year's Black Friday.Cyber Monday sales? Yes, they were satisfactory. No, they were not satisfactory. I did not participate in the sales. Other/Undecided. November 22nd - 29th What is your NX Grade? Common. Copper. Bronze. Silver. Gold. Platinum. Diamond. November 15th - 22nd Ignoring the moral issue with the action, do people who have purchased Elite Moderator abilities have the right to rage kick in their own rooms? Yes, they have the right to rage kick. No, they do not have the right to rage kick. Other/Undecided. November 8th - 15th Do you consider glitches that provide no benefit to the exploiter to be glitches at all? Yes, I consider them to be glitches. No, I do not consider them to be glitches. Other/Undecided. November 1st - 8th Do you consider grinding to be a form of Power Levelling? Yes, I consider grinding to be Power Levelling. No, I do not consider grinding to be Power Levelling. Other/Undecided. October 23rd - November 1st Is Bloodbath Bazaar/Operation Istanbul a good map? Yes, it is a good map. No, it is not a good map. Other/Undecided. October 16th - 23rd What is your opinion on the Shotgun weapon class? Favourable. Unfavourable; They're too cheap/overpowered. Unfavourable; They're too hard to use/underpowered. Other/Undecided. Indifferent. October 9th - 16th What is one feature of Combat Arms that you think needs the most improvement? Hack Prevention. Lagg and Latency. Customer Support. Weapon and Gear Balancing. Other/Undecided. October 2nd - 9th If, in the future a solo story mode were introduced into Combat Arms, would you be interested in playing it? Yes, I would be interested. No, I would not be interested. Other/Undecided. September 25th - October 2nd How are your first impressions of the Cosmetic Shop? Favourable. Unfavourable. I haven't used the Cosmetic Shop yet. Other/Undecided. September 18th - 25th Is naming the Clan Wars Server and Channels after individual clans a good idea? Yes, it is a good idea. No, it is not a good idea. Other/Undecided. September 11th - 18th Before Daily Jobs were removed, did you make an active effort to complete them? I made an active effort to complete the daily jobs. I did not make an active effort to complete the daily jobs. I was not around before the daily jobs were removed. September 4th - 11th How often does Combat Arms crash for you? Combat Arms doesn't crash for me. Combat Arms crashes once or twice a day for me. Combat Arms crashes three to five times a day for me. Combat Arms crashes more than five times a day for me. August 28th - September 4th If Combat Arms crashes for you, are more more likely to restart the game after it crashes, or to do something else? If the game crashes I will most likely restart it. If the game crashes I will most likely find something else to do. August 21st - 28th How are your opinions on Death Row? Favourable. Unfavourable. Other/Undecided. August 14th - 21st Did you get a permanent Tracker Knife, or a permanent Dom Pedro Sword? A permanent Tracker Knife. A permanent Dom Pedro Sword. Neither. Both. August 7th - 14th ''' Do you enjoy playing Clan Wars? Yes, I enjoy them. No, I do not enjoy them. I have not played a Clan War yet. Other/Undecided. '''August 1st - 7th Agree or Disagree: Picking up an enemy's weapon after you have killed them is a cheap or unfair tactic. Agree. Disagree. Other/Undecided. Pre-August 2012 Should Nexon release an "Anti-Kick" (item) to trusted players? Yes, I'm tired of these Fail E-Mods. No, it would completely unbalance the game (even more than it already is) ---- If you could see one thing of the old CA back, what would it be? The old game engine (Old BGM, UI, HUD, Accolades) The old game community (Actual user events, no hackers, no Elite Mods..) Both. ---- Whats the most important aspect of an Assault Rifle? (Content) Damage Portability Rate of Fire Accuracy Recoil How much nx have you earned by offers (surveys)? I don't do surveys! 1 - 2k 2,001 - 5k 5,001 - 10k 10,000 - 30k 30,000 - 100k 100k+ ---- What Grade are you? Common Copper Bronze Silver Gold Platinum Diamond, so many diamonds Of these two, which "exploit" is worse? No-Reg. Tapping. ---- Is the L96A1 LE overpriced? Hell yeah. 200K for a fail sniper? Not even close. A perfect amount for a perfect gun. ---- Who else hates the new HUD? God, I hate it. I think it's kinda cool. ---- What do you think next month will be? Gear Month Mercenary Month Melee Month There won`t be another None of the above You are on Alpha at Snow Valley in a Capture the Flag match. You have 5 sniper shots, a grenade, and a full RPG left and are at the top of the tower. Your team is massacred and your flag is taken up the hill, with all of Bravo guarding the flagman. What do you do? Go after their flag and run it back to the guys back home. Attempt to slow them down by shooting rockets at them. Snipe the flagman. Stay still and let your team do the work. Get close enough to grenade them. ---- Do you like the new interface? Yes No I don't care. There's a new interface? What's an 'interface'? ---- Who is your favorite Mercenary/Specialist? Viper Scorpion Mei Baron Other I don't have a favorite. I hate Mercenaries. ---- Were Mercenaries a good idea? Yes No It was a good idea, but it was badly presented. ---- Should Combat Arms start selling Map Packs at stores? Yes No Maybe. It depends on the way it's done. Possibly. It depends on what maps they release. ---- Should players be allowed to create custom maps? Yes No They'd have to find a way to bypass the extra space it would take up. ---- If you were a GM, what would you try to do first? Glitch Prevention Stop Hackers Add New Content Expand on Previous Ideas Lower Prices Reduce Lag Show-off my new position. ---- Do you like mangos? Yes No What does this have to do with anything? ---- Is the chat filter too cautious? Yes No What does that mean? There's a chat filter? ---- Is Spy Hunt a bad way to get Gear Points and Experience? Yes No Forget Spy Hunt! ---- Do you have a widescreen computer? Yes, and I love it. No, but I want one. I used to. I'll get one soon. I hate widescreen and refuse to get one. Yes, but I'd rather have a full screen. ---- IT'S OVER 9000!!! This I've got to see... Internet memes are for geeks and nerds... I'M CHARGING MAH LAZUR!! What the heck? ---- Is Nexon going overboard with the Black Market? Yes No I don't know what you're talking about. ---- Would Search and Destroy on Junk Flea be fun? Yes No It would be completely unplayable. ---- Do hackers bother you? Yes No H@X d0|\|t 3X!$T! (Hacks don't exist!) ---- It's a dust war! Immediately get weaponry! Duck for cover! Carefully dodge while collecting dust. Ew! Dust war! ---- What Feature in Combat Arms do you want back? Able to Hold Two Regular Frag Grenades Snowball Fight The Old Servers and Channels None, the Game Seems Fine What is your opinion on VIP Hacks? They, unlike public hacks, are not okay. I don't care as long as they don't play with me. They are the-bomb.com! Since they were payed for, they should be kept. ---- If one of the original five maps had to be removed, which would you prefer went? Junk Flea Snow Valley Gray Hammer Pump Jack Warhead Which map is better? Snow Valley Death Room Is Fireteam too difficult? Yes No On tougher settings, yes. Category:Polls Category:Site maintenance Category:Combat Arms Wiki